The invention is based on a hand power tool.
From German Patent Disclosure DE 195 03 525 A1, a hand power tool of this generic type is known, specifically a percussion hammer, in whose housing a hammer barrel, with a tool receptacle separate from it, is disposed. A plurality of locking recesses are distributed over the circumference of the hammer barrel, on a side toward the tool receptacle, and locking bodies retained in openings in the tool receptacle can selectively engage these locking recesses. The tool receptacle radially surrounds the hammer barrel in an overlapping region and can be fixed radially inward in the direction of rotation via the locking bodies and the hammer barrel. The locking bodies are held in the engagement position by a locking sleeve that radially surrounds the tool receptacle. The locking sleeve is supported rotatably relative to the tool mount and has radial pockets for unlocking the tool mount.